Methods and apparatus for preparing single and double armed sutures are known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,263,558, 6,058,821, 5,937,504 and 5,438,746. Improvements and variations are desirable, however, to facilitate preparing armed sutures having specific characteristics. For example, it would be desirable for an apparatus for fabricating armed sutures to be proficient in preparing double-armed sutures and in producing armed sutures using sutures and needles of a very fine gauge and/or with monofilament suture.